


Just Got Him Back

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky just got Steve back, Bucky's smile, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Heartache, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Under the overpass, VW Bug, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for Captain America Civil War. </p><p>Reader follows Bucky's POV as he watches Steve with Sharon under the overpass. Cameos by Sam and the VW Bug :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Got Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/gifts).



> For BlackShip, my good/bad fanfic influence ;) And for Stucky. ❤️

The VW bug jolts to a stop and Steve shuts off the ignition.

“Be right back,” he says as he maneuvers his large frame out of the car. He pauses as he shuts the door, and looks in at me. “Stay put.”

I respond with a disgruntled grunt as he walks away, and shift in my seat. Trapped in this piece of junk car like abandoned freight cars on a track. Sam turns his head over his shoulder slightly, silently inquiring why I'm moving around so much.

“Can you move your seat up?”

“No.”

I hate him.

I glare through the windshield, watching Steve walk towards her. It is obvious from here that she's in love with him. Her tilted head, little smile. Apparently she's helping us out. But my deeply troubled, albeit questionable logic fights the part of me inside that screams, No, I just got him back!

I watch Steve’s body language change as they talk, how he leans towards her, his shoulders relaxing under his gray t shirt as he steps towards the trunk of the car. I ignore the sharp knife in my heart as he gives her a smile I know. He's just found me again. I just got him back. It kills me to see him look at her with a light in his eyes that I remember.

I toss my dirty black hair out of my eyes and shift again, ignoring Sam. Glancing out the dirty car window, I notice the dusty tire tracks and abandoned junk under the overpass. But as much as I try to distract myself, my eyes tear back to Steve. Only to see him reach out and place his hand on her side, lean in and kiss her. I close my eyes tight, wishing I hadn't seen it. Hating that his arms are holding someone else. Hating that I care so much. I just got him back. And he's kissing someone else.

When I glance up, their kiss has ended and they’ve parted. His smile for her lights an anger in me, but then the sadness rolls over it. The sadness of wondering where he was while I laid in the snow after falling from the train. The sadness of losing our memories every time they wiped my brain. The sadness of seeing him through the Winter Soldier’s eyes and not knowing he was little Steve from Brooklyn. My best friend who couldn't save me, someone who might not get me back.

As she walks away, Steve smiles to himself, a look of pride that he's kissed this girl and she's kissed him back. As he turns towards the car, he scoffs and gives us an exasperated look once he sees our reactions. I do my best to smile. Happy for him. Sad for us, for what is lost. All of the time, opportunities, adventures. The chances together. All lost. Smiling because I want him to be happy. But writhing inside because I just got him back and he's not mine anymore.

A minute later Steve walks back to the car with his shield and Sam’s bird gear, dumping it in the VW’s trunk. He climbs back into the car, his huge shoulders filling the remainder of the small space. His presence instantly comforts me. Steve looks back over his shoulder, making eye contact with me. Making sure I'm still there.

“Everything go ok?” Sam smirks at Steve.

Steve gives him a small smile and shrugs, then looks ahead to refocus on the mission.

My eyes wander out the window to the German freeway going by, my heart sulking as I anxiously clench and unclench my fist. When I look up Steve makes eye contact with me in the rearview mirror, silently asking me if I'm ok. I take a deep breath and nod, seeing the light shine in his eyes for a moment. I smile cuz I just got him back. And I'm not going to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.


End file.
